


Mice, Crawling [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a dance, executed carefully. They dance around each other, never touching, always evading, and never leaving the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mice, Crawling [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mice, Crawling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201) by [Yvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi). 



Length: 0:08:18  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Mice,%20Crawling.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
